


Desperation

by PanAcePanic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feel free to judge, Female Reader, I wrote it in like half an hour, Inspired by a fic by Cara Thereon on another website, PWP, Reader-Insert, There is no plot, also Dick is not a cop in this, he works at WE, seriously, you can find the website in the author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAcePanic/pseuds/PanAcePanic
Summary: You and Dick had known each other for years, everyone in the vigilante scene knew each other at some point after all.  You were friends but you weren't romantically involved.  That doesn't mean you can't have some fun, though.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is basically pure filth with no plot. You have been warned. It was also written in about half an hour so be warned of that as well, I guess? I don't think there are any spelling errors but feel free to point them out if you find any, along with grammar ones. 
> 
> This was inspired by an audiofic I found on a Patreon account (https://www.girlonthenet.com/audio-porn/) and the writer of the original fic is Cara Thereon, described as an erotic writer of color, and more of her works can be found on her blog (https://carathereon.com/).
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Listen, you and Dick didn’t have the healthiest relationship and you were the first to admit it. You both sucked at communication, neither of you were well versed at dealing with, you know, actual people, and you were both, to top it all off, vigilantes. But you also weren’t technically dating. No, you were ‘friends with benefits’ shall we say? You were friends, sure, and you were there for each other when needed, in more ways than one. Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights.

You couldn’t explain it, not even if your life depended on it. You had woken up to wet panties and flushed breathing, mind pleasantly numb from a heavy dream and body aching. All you could think of for the entire day was Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson and his fucking cock. You had cum three times today just imagining him, imagining all the ways he had fucked you in the past and all the ways you wanted him to take you still. It wasn’t enough, you were left aching for him and frustrated with yourself, so you sucked up your pride and fired off a text.

“Need you. Tonight, after work.”

You hadn’t even gotten a reply, just a *read at…* notification, but you knew he would show up. He always did, unless he was dying in an alley somewhere, which was always a possibility. It was the same with you, you would show up whenever he needed it, didn’t matter what your plans were. He needed you and you weren’t about to deny him.

When he knocked on the door, still clad in his suit and tie from working at WE, he couldn’t get a word in as you pulled him into a kiss, dragging his taller form down by the tie and pulling him inside. Shutting the door, both of you still firmly locked together, you groaned and ran your hands down his chest, feeling the muscles you knew all too well beneath the expensive, stupidly sexy suit. His hands gripped your hips, holding you tight as he moaned into your mouth.

“Fuck, you’re hot tonight,” he groaned, pulling back to look down at you. You were clad in black and blue panties with a matching bra, dressed specially for him, and he shuddered seeing you wear his colors. You ignored his talking, though, favoring to push him back against the door and set to work on his trousers. Your mind was nearly blank, every thought on the desperation between your legs and the need to have him however he would take you. Untucking his shirt, tugging at his belt, you kissed his exposed hip bones and breathed in the scent that was undeniably him, something of coffee and sweat and cinnamon and something entirely unique to him.

“Did you want to have a drink first, a coffee or-” he was cut off with a loud moan as you finally got his trousers undone, pulling his cock free and wrapping your lips around it without hesitation. His head hit the door with a thud as you sank down on his cock, taking him to the back of your throat before pulling back. You moaned loudly, possibly outmatching his own moan, as his cock filled your mouth and made your eyes roll slightly. Holding him in your mouth, licking at the tip as you slowly pulled back and worked him over, you relished at the feeling of him growing against your tongue, shaft thickening and pulsing slightly, cock growing heavier with each passing second.

Once he was hard enough for your liking, his grunts of pleasure ringing in your ears and one of your hands buried in your own cunt, you sank back down on him until he hit the back of your throat again, this time pressing harder against you and feeling you swallow around his tip. His hands buried in your hair, his mouth open in a pleasure-filled moan, and eyes locked on the sight of you swallowing his cock down.

“Holy fuck, you’re eager tonight” he groaned, not objecting in the least as you pulled back with a heavy gag, letting his cock fall out of your mouth and spit dripping down your chin as you breathed.

“And you’re awfully chatty,” you retorted, voice slightly hoarse, before taking his cock back in your mouth and quickly working him into a rhythm of hitting your throat with each thrust. His hands tightened in your hair, not stopping you but steadying your movements slightly through your own desperation.

“Fuck, I don’t think you’ve ever been this- fuck! - eager” he grunted, hips twitching and clearly longing to fuck your face. You moaned around him, his hands tightening in your hair and guiding your head now, holding you down on his cock with his head pressed against your throat. He growled at the feeling of your throat wrapped around his tip, swallowing and working him over. The slick sounds of your fingers burying in your cunt mixed with the wet gags and his own grunts and groans. Feeling him twitch slightly against your tongue, seeing his thighs tense and hips stutter slightly, you pulled back with a gasp, tears falling down your cheeks from your throat being hit and saliva dripping down your chin and onto the floor. 

“God damn-”

“As much as I would love your cum in my mouth,” you gasped, pulling your fingers from your panties and stroking his cock slowly while looking up at him, “I need you to fuck me. Now.” You pulled back and turned around, not even standing up as you crawled forward and reached down, pulling your panties down to your knees and exposing your swollen, dripping cunt to him.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered. Casting a look over your shoulder, back on your hands and knees again, you saw him stroking his cock and staring at the picture you made. Bathed in moonlight through dirty windows, hair teased and ruffled, dripping and glistening cunt, how could he hope to resist?

“Fuck me,” you said firmly, going down completely to the floor with your shoulder and cheek against the wood and hands reaching back to spread yourself, “please,” you moaned, cunt throbbing.

That was all it took before he was on top of you, pushing your hands away sinking into your cunt with a loud, guttural moan, hands gripping your hips and setting a punishing pace while you cried out, hands grasping at the wooden floor as you tried to hold still, world exploding around you as you were stuffed. Had this been any other time, any other setting, you would have flushed with embarrassment at how loud you moaned as he filled you but you couldn’t be bothered, head spinning with the pleasure of finally being filled by him after such a long, frustrating day of trying to cope.

His hands gripped your ass with bruising force, fingers digging into plump flesh. The sounds of his hips hitting your ass nearly echoed in the room, loud and sharp and mixing perfectly with your own cries of pleasure and his grunts to match. Words weren’t exchanged any longer beyond the few expletives you could both manage, both of you swimming in animalistic pleasure. The force of his thrusts nearly sent you sprawling across the wood, the only things keeping your ass in the air were his hands and your thighs. He pulled your bra down with one hand and bent over you, hand grabbing at your tit and pinching your nipple.

This, this is what you needed. The deep, mindless, rough fucking as he used your body and slammed into you. Grunts and moans, loud cries as he hit your g-spot over and over, eyes rolling into your skull and mind completely numb. You could feel your abdomen tightening, your cunt fluttering and leaking around his cock, dripping onto the wood floor and making a slick pool between your knees. You were close, so fucking close.

“Harder, harder, fuck- yes! Fuck me!” you cried, hands reaching back again and spreading yourself, letting him hit even deeper and harder into you. The hand on your ass left and, instead, pressed into the wood next to your head, his body pressed into your back and hips snapping harder against you. Breathy grunts and growls in your ear, hot air against your skin and firm muscle against your back. Thick thighs pressing hard against your own over and over, powerful hips slamming into your cunt, you couldn’t stop it even if you tried, even if you wanted to.

You screamed as you came, squirting around Dick’s cock and thighs giving way, falling to the ground completely as your world blurred and body shook. Dick growled at the feeling of your cunt latching down on him, fluttering heavily and leaking fluids around him. Following you down, tearing your panties from you and throwing the scraps to the side, he spread your thighs and rammed into you again, wasting no time. Pressed against your back, driving you into the floor with the force of his thrusts, you were pinned down beneath him and it was absolutely perfect. His hands gripped your shoulders, arms bent as he pressed his lips to your neck and growled against your skin, pushing your hair out of the way as he sought his own finish.

A loud groan and stuttering hips were all that you got as a warning before he was cumming, teeth scraping against your skin and hot cum flowing into your cunt as you groaned into the wood. He snapped his hips against you once, twice, three more times as he milked him cock inside you. Groaning in your ear, deep and fulfilled grunts as he slowed his thrusts, drawing you both out until you were both very sensitive and shaking slightly. Finally, he relaxed against you, pulling his cock out and chucking breathily as you groaned into the floor, feeling his cum drip out of you.

“Fuck, I needed that,” you groaned, feeling him press light kisses to your shoulder and running a hand down your side while he laid halfway on top of you. He always was a cuddler after sex, and that was fine with you, you were a cuddler too. 

“Oh? And what was it you needed?” he muttered, biting at your earlobe and sliding a finger through your bruised cunt lips, pushing a stray trail of cum back into you as you moaned, rolling your eyes at him.

“Dick. I needed Dick.” he laughed and pressed a kiss to your shoulder again.

“Well, princess, I’m hardly done with you yet.” Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
